It Was Probably Ezio
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Repost From Old Account. Weekly Writing Prompt #5. Federico didn't know why they had all disappeared, but he knew that the first step to finding them was to make sure Vieri was calm.


**Title:** It Was Probably Ezio  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** Assassin's Creed  
 **Setting:** Federico's Apartment  
 **Pairing:** Federico Auditore/Vieri De Pazzi  
 **Characters:** Federico Auditore, Vieri De Pazzi, Ezio Auditore, Francesco De Pazzi  
 **Genre:** Romance/Mystery/Comedy  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 821  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Fanfiction-Friends' Weekly Writing Prompts  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Kissing, Established Relationship, Federico knows exactly how to get Vieri to calm down, AU: Modern AU  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Federico didn't know why they had all disappeared, but he knew that the first step to finding them was to make sure Vieri was calm.

 **AN:** Naturally I need this ship right now. My friend got me back into Assassin's Creed and I couldn't stop myself from doing it. This week's prompt was **genre blender** , and it was a lot of fun. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **It Was Probably Ezio** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

" _Stronzo_!" Vieri snapped, eyes narrowing as he slammed drawers shut, the dresser he was taking his anger out on innocent of taking his desires. "Federico Auditore!" He finally called, storming out of the other man's bedroom with both hands on his hips. Thankfully, he didn't have any rocks inside the bedroom, or he would have thrown one. The vase on the end table in the hallway just about learned to fly, but he stayed his hands, stomping into the main room where Federico lounged on the couch with a book in his lap.

"What is it, _bellissimo_?" Federico replied, closing the book and rubbing a hand over the leather cover. With a little smile, he sat up a bit more, because Vieri was upset (as usual) and that meant he needed to immediately hit damage control. A little flattery would get him nowhere, it seemed, as the younger Italian narrowed his grey green eyes and almost snarled.

"My underwear. They are _all_ gone. What did you do? Are you hoarding them?" The accusations would have kept coming, but during Vieri's little interrogation, Federico had risen to his feet and crossed the room. One hand slipped up against his cheek, turning his venomous words to half-mumbled stuttering as his hair was tucked behind his ear.

"Out of the drawer, _mio amore_? I wouldn't move them. I know you need them." Damn Federico and that charming, wonderful laugh. It disarmed Vieri so well that he swore the other did it on purpose _all the time_.

"Especially when I have to go see my father." Vieri's face was red, and he leaned in a little when Federico moved to press their lips together. It was a slow kiss, the kind that melted Vieri's frozen heart into a puddle. Every insult, every ounce of anger in him was leeched by the kiss, and when the elder man finally pulled away, thumbs petting Vieri's cheekbone, he gave an easy smile.

"We will find them, _luce del sole_. Do not fret." He nuzzled the other's neck, placing a kiss against his pulse point, delighting in how it jumped. "Should we start in the laundry room, perhaps?"

Sighing softly, dreamily, Vieri nodded dumbly, his brain turned to mush by the sweet actions of his somewhat lover. He didn't want to say boyfriend, he was too scared of what that would mean for them. Romantically involved was all that he was willing to go for right now. They definitely had a romance going on, evident by Federico's love of PDA and Vieri's attachment to wearing Federico's clothes in public. And his shirts in private, with nothing beneath them.

Whisking his lover away to the laundry room, keeping them as close as physically possible, Federico opened up the door and held the other's hand as he entered the room. Always with the romantic gestures, but Vieri wasn't complaining. Stepping inside, he started with the dryer, then the washing machine, and the laundry basket. Increasingly frustrated with each new spot he checked, he groaned in anguish.

"I bet your brother did this!" He accused, pointing a finger at Federico, who had taken up a spot leaning against the doorframe, one ankle crossed over the other and his arms folded over his chest. "He hates me, and he loathes that we're together. That _piccola merda_ is trying to set me up to fail!"

" _Mio amore_ ," Federico began, "Your underwear might have vanished but I think you will be fine. You wear fairly tight leggings and large shirts, usually. I think no one will notice." If he got to oggle Vieri's rump the whole time he walked in front of him, if he could see the outline of his prick in those tight, navy blue leggings, that was just a plus side. His easy going, flirtatious smile coupled with hooded eyes almost had Vieri totally fooled, totally enamoured and ready to say 'yes'.

"I… Suppose it wouldn't be _that_ bad to go commando today." He offered nervously, one foot turning inward and rubbing against the wood floor. "But you had best accompany me, at least to my father's home."

"I can do that." Federico might have replied a little too quickly, and Vieri blinked a little, smirking a second later. He really did enjoy the way that Federico loved to worship him. He was made for this kind of life.

"I still think Ezio did this." Vieri told him, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Federico's neck. As if on cue, Federico enveloped Vieri in his own arms and drug him into another kiss. Underwear problem forgotten, he happily let Federico do whatever he wanted to him. Always the attentive lover, Federico carefully walked them to the bath to make sure he could calm Vieri's anger. They could buy him more underwear later.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Yeah, this ended up more silly than anything. Also, it probably _was_ Ezio. I hope you guys enjoyed!

 **Translations:**

Stronzo - Asshole  
Bellisimo - Beautiful  
Mio Amore - My Love  
Luce Del Sole - Sunshine  
Piccola Merda - Little Shit

Prompt: Comedy/Mystery/Romance genre blend


End file.
